ReVeNGe
by KatieWR
Summary: HetaOni fic. 2pNihon vs. HetaOni. Enyhén AU. Figyelmeztetést kéretik komolyan venni. Jó olvasást


ReVeNGe

Ujjai tapogatózva siklottak végig a hideg csempén az ajtókerettől egészen a villanykapcsolóig. A gomb is hűvös volt, bár nem annyira, mint a falat burkoló tükörsima lapok. Érezte, _tudta_, hogy a lehető legrosszabb ötlet felkapcsolni a lámpát. Teljes mértékig tisztában volt vele, hogy nincsen egyedül a helyiségben, és a másik rossz, gonosz, ennek az egész őrületnek a bábmestere. Egy csepp izzadság indult útjára tarkóján a hajából, és folyt végig a nyakán, hogy a fehér egyenruha szomjasan magába szívja.  
Hogy ne tudta volna! Hiszen ő volt Japán, az ő országában a legapróbb teremtménynek is volt istene, míg ki nem vesztek a modern világból, sosem volt egyedül…  
Felkattintotta a villanyt. Egyetlen pillanatig elvakította a körtéből előtörő művi fény.  
… de ez nem isten. Ez a valami maga az ördög. Egy szörnyeteg. Már nem is az ijedt kétségbeesés vagy a pánik fogta el, ha ránézett. Már nem is rémült halálra, ha meglátta. Hiszen tudta, hogy ott van. Már inkább csak lenézte, undorodott tőle. Érezte, hogy valami változik benne.  
Eddig görcsben lévő gyomra hirtelen megnyugodott, nem érezte az aggódást sem, mely eddig folyamatos továbbhaladásra ösztökélte testét. Megnyugodott, ahogy óvatosan a katana markolatára simította a tenyerét. Nem oldotta le az oldaláról a tartóövet, ahogy mostanában szokta. Csak úgy, mint régen a szamurájok, megpöccintette a nyelét, mire a fegyver kilazult a hüvelyben, könnyedén csúszott ki, a penge ismerősen villant, szinte felforrósodott, ismerős súlya csak további nyugtatóként szolgált.

_Konnichiwa watashi  
Awanakatta darou?  
Sayounara watashi*  
Saa hanashi shiyou ka?**_

- Szóval, akarsz beszélgetni? – érdeklődte halkan, bár valójában tudta, hogy ez a szörnyeteg nem tud beszélni. Talán a nyelvén sem ért.  
Szörnyeteg? Ugyan már.  
_Játszópajtás.  
_Vagy inkább a következő áldozat?  
A démon felé lendült, ám ő sokkal gyorsabb volt: egyetlen mozdulattal levágta a felé nyúló kart, még csak nem is kellett hozzá két marokra fognia a kardját. S ha már előnyben volt, a penge beleszaladt a számára is furcsa lény egyik lábába. A fegyvert előre szegezve hátrált pár lépést, hogy megszemlélje művét.  
A szörnyeteg vére hasonló színű volt, mint ő maga, lassú, sűrű patakokban folydogált testéből. Japán elhúzta a száját.  
- Pedig már reménykedtem, hogy esetleg a te véred is olyan szép karmazsinvörös, mint a zászlóm – mormolta maga elé csalódottan.  
A felbőszült lény sötét tekintetével őt méregette. Nem tűnt úgy, mint aki túlzottan szenved. Japán leeresztette a kardot maga mellé, a hegye pont a padlóig ért, karját megtámasztotta. Várakozón nézte hasonló pillantással a rémálomba illő jelenést.  
- Nos, mi lesz? Megijedtél talán, Oni-san? – kérdezte nyugodtan, ám hangjában mégis egy orkán bújt meg, mely arra várt, hogy kitörjön. Előbb azonban felkuncogott a saját szavain: a „név", amivel illette ezt a démont, majdnem úgy hangzott, mintha a bátyjához*** beszélt volna. Ezt a pillanatot választotta Oni-san a támadásra.  
Japán csak hátrébb csúsztatta egyik lábát, behajlította kicsit térdeit, és a megfelelő pillanatban a földtől egy háromnegyed kört leírva kardjával lemetszette a démon másik karját is, hogy utána egy szemvillanás alatt arrébb mozduljon – a lényt ugyanis vitte a lendülete, a folyosón terült csak el.  
- Szánalmas egy valami vagy – jegyezte meg már-már vidám hangon. – Nem is értem, hogyan tudtál rettegésben tartani minket.  
A démon a földön vergődött, karjai nélkül nem tudott felkelni, hogy újra szembenézzen az országgal. Megdermedt, mikor Japán a sérült lábához érintette a katana hegyét.  
- Tudom, hogy Poroszország él valahol ebben az elátkozott házban, de elég otromba dolog volt tőled berontani egy ajtón, még ha nem is volt kulcsra zárva – mondta lassan, ahogy a pengén finoman végighúzta a lény bokája felett kicsivel hajszálnyi, ám vérző sebet hagyva. – Úgyhogy tanulj meg kopogni, rendben? – Csak egy villanás, s a lábfej már nem tartozott a testhez, Oni-san megremegett, felvetette a fejét, hánykolódni kezdett a padlón.  
Felsóhajtott. A némaság ugyan illett a környezethez, mégis jobb lett volna, ha kivételesen fordul kicsit a kocka és a rettegést okozó alak ordítozik. Némán szenvedni nem az igazi, de nem volt mit tenni.  
- Eléggé kiborítottad Németországot is, pedig ő nem az a fajta, aki bármitől megijedne – folytatta elgondolkodva, ahogy lépett kettőt előre. A kard pengéjét már befogta a koszos szürke vér, elfedve az edzett fém ragyogását. A démonnak ezúttal készülni sem volt esélye: a fegyver újra lesújtott, elválasztva a csonk lábat a testtől.  
Japán érezte, hogy egy pillanatra az egész ház megremeg. Elmosolyodott. A falakon repedések futottak végig, a padló sárgából fokozatosan szürkült, az ott megjelenő repedéseken lecsorgott a hasonlószín démonvér.  
- Szóval veszítesz az erődből, hm? – érdeklődte felkuncogva, megvillanó szemekkel. – Talán ha tényleg megöllek, kijutunk innen, igaz? Ajánlom, hogy így legyen, mert én a szellemekkel is tudok ám társalogni. Bezárlak valami egészen apró helyre, ahol eljátszhatsz a délibábjaiddal, mit szólsz, Oni-san? – susogta a csendbe.  
Az izzó penge újra megmártózott a rémalak testében, s annak nem maradt több levágható végtagja. Hirtelen kihunyt a fény a folyosón, már csak bentről, az apró fürdőszobából áradt a lámpa izzása. Japán nem zavartatta magát. Elhallgatta a ház recsegését, a falak és lépcsők jajdulását. A csend után ez valóságos hangzavarnak tetszett.  
- Olaszország biztosan halálra rémült miattad – szólalt meg bosszúsan. – Ideje lesz elmagyarázni neki, hogy az egész csak egy nagy játék volt, és a szörnyeteg valójában nem is létezett. _Sayounara, Oni-san._  
Néma sikoly rázta meg a házat, ahogy a démon kilehelte lelkét, s az utolsó fényforrás is kialudt. Ezzel egy időben, mintha varázsra tenné, a falakról porként hullott le a mindenhol egyforma vakolás, s ez láthatóvá tette az eddig csak kintről látszó ablaksorokat, amiken ezüstös holdfény csorgott a házba.

_iNSaNiTY  
Yami ka? Hikari ka?  
iNSaNiTY  
iNSaNiTY_

Japán a hüvelyébe lökte a katanáját, vértől mocskos, ragadó tenyerét őrülten dübörgő szívére szorította. Alig tudta tartani a fegyvert, mindene reszketett. Vetett még egy pillantást a szabályosan feldarabolt szörnyetegre, aztán sarkon fordult, és rohanni kezdett az ellenkező irányba.  
- Japán! – kiáltott valaki, az ismerős hang. – Vee~ Ott jön Japán – mutatta Olaszország vidáman. Mind a hárman ott álltak az ajtó előtt, ahol hagyta őket, mikor elindult körülnézni. Épen, egészségesen, semmi bajuk nem volt.  
- Mi történt a ruháddal? – kérdezett rá Poroszország furcsállva.  
- Se-semmi – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak rám ömlött valami festék – magyarázta kapkodva. – Menjünk innen – kérte. – Öreg vagyok az ilyen kalandokhoz. Ne haragudj, Olaszország – kért elnézést, s hajolt meg.  
- Úgy tűnik, Japán nagyon megijedt – nevetgélt az olasz, s a kijárat felé vette az irányt.  
- Hátborzongató ez a hely – morogta Poroszország.  
- Ennyi is elég volt belőle – bólogatott Németország. – Menjünk haza.  
- Menjünk haza – ismételte csendesen Japán, próbálva rendezni vonásait és gondolatait, hogy ne tűnjön olyan zaklatottnak.

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi  
Kono kokoro no zouhatsu eto  
Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?  
Kyouki no mado kara sayounara  
*****_

_KatieCat; 2012. július 25. _

**: Számomra könnyebb, ha a második magyarázattal kezdek. Szóval fordítás:  
Helló, önmagam,  
Nem találkoztunk már ezelőtt?  
Viszlát, önmagam,  
Szóval, akarsz beszélgetni?

*: Az eredeti szövegben a harmadik sor ez: Sayounara, anata; ami annyit tesz: „Viszlát, önmagad", itt átírtam Japán kedvéért egy szót.

***: Oni-san, ami annyit tesz „Démon úr" majdnem ugyanaz, mint az Onii-san, ami azt jelenti „bátyám"

****:  
őRüLeT  
Sötétség? Fény?  
őRüLeT  
őRüLeT

*****:  
A szükségtelen kezdet és vég jelentése,  
E lélek eltűnése,  
Ki emlékszik a karakterekre?  
Az őrület ablakából, viszlát.

A történethez a további megjegyzéseimet a blogomon találjátok: www. never-marauders-land. blogpsot. hu.


End file.
